Sing-Along in Season 11 (battybarney2014's version)
Sing-Along in Season 11 is an episode from Season 11 of Barney & Friends in the U.K. Plot Barney, BJ, Riff and Baby Bop were hosting a sing-along in the eleventh season with songs from various Season 11 episodes. Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown/Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Olivia (Brenna Demerson) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) * Eva (Laikyn Garcia) * Nathan (Preston Falconer) * Tyler (Hunter Knoche) * Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) * Sofia (Halle Tomlinson) * Tori (Ariek Sanders) * Lily (Luxy Banner) * Noah (Keeton Green) * Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) * Myra (Lexi ten Napel) Song List # The Barney Theme Song # Mr. Knickerbocker (Scene Taken from: "Big as Barney") # Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (Scene Taken from: "Dream Big") # Good Manners (Scene Taken from: "The Magic Words") # Alphabet Song (Scene Taken from: "Rhyming Time") # I Hear Music Everywhere (Scene Taken from: "Beethoven's Hear!") # Barney's Name Game (Scene Taken from: "What's Your Name?") # The Caboose Rides in the Back (Scene Taken from: "The Magic Caboose") # The Baby Bop Hop (Scene Taken from: "The Princess and the Frog") # What Time is It? (Scene Taken from: "Time Flies") # The Clapping Song (Scene Taken from: "Listen!") # Sing a Brand New Song (Scene Taken from: "Little Red Rockin' Hood") # Best of Friends (Scene Taken from: "Full Team Ahead") # Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (Scene Taken from: "Beethoven's Hear!") # Exercise is Good for You (Scene Taken from: "The Shrinking Blankey") # Everyone is Special (Scene Taken from: "The Chase") # If You Imagine # I Love You Trivia * The 2004-2007 Barney costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 episodes is used. * The 2007 BJ costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 episodes is used. * The 2007 Baby Bop costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 epiosdes is used. * Rachel wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Nature of Things". * David wears the same clothes in "Riff's Musical Zoo". * Laura wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Shrinking Blankey". * Ryan wears the same clothes in "What's Your Name?". * Olivia wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Get Happy!". * Tracy wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Riff's Musical Zoo". * Melanie wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Sleepless Sleepover". * Amy wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". * Megan wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Chase". * Eva wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Trail Boss Barney". * Nathan wears the same clothes in "The Chase". * Tyler wears the same clothes in "Beethoven's Hear!". * Victor wears the same clothes in "The New Kid". * Sofia wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Magic Caboose". * Tori wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Litterbot". * Lily wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Bop 'til You Drop". * Noah wears the same clothes in "The New Kid". * Mei wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". * Marcos wears the same clothes in "The Blame Game". * Myra wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". * This U.K. episode has clips from North American Season 11 episodes, "Big as Barney," "Dream Big," "The Magic Words," "Rhyming Time," "Beethoven's Hear!," "What's Your Name?," "The Magic Caboose," "The Princess and the Frog," "Time Flies," "Listen!," "Little Red Rockin' Hood," "Full Team Ahead," "The Shrinking Blankey" and "The Chase." * This episode was released on DVD as Barney's Sing-Along in Season 11 to stores in the U.K., on May 15, 2016. * This is the final Season 11 episode to air in the United Kingdom. * The Barney's Music Box segment is not featured in this episode. * This is the only Barney & Friends episode to be a clip show. Category:Season 11 Episodes Aired in the United Kingdom Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 (U.K.)